


Another Day Another Mile 另一天，另一里路

by Dirty_Corza, melnakuru



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bruising, Car Sex, M/M, One Shot, blood play-ish
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/melnakuru/pseuds/melnakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>车震。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day Another Mile 另一天，另一里路

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Another Day Another Mile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302717) by [Dirty_Corza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza). 



“你的聪明程度还比不上你弟弟的一半。”

“而你的犯罪程度还比不上我的一半。”

两个男人瞪了对方片刻，计算着这次将会如何发展。这永远都是控制的争夺，智力的战争。游戏里居然依然有两个玩家这点其实让两个人都感到有些惊讶。

今天，Jim走了第一步，他坐到Mycroft大腿上，用他的领带把他扯过来直到四唇交接。他们都很用力，很快就会出血。双方都不是用舌头，而是用牙齿在战斗，噬咬着嘴唇，比赛谁能控制自己更久。Mycroft以在Jim嘴角重重的一咬表示认输，让他痛吼起来，再加上血液的味道，吻的节奏变得缓慢了。疼痛总在快感之前，他们都知道这个游戏的规则。

然后他们开始松开彼此的领带，解开衬衫，露出皮肤来噬咬和留下淤青。这是两个憎恨彼此的人才能有的激情，但从他们在制造下一个淤青前那个温柔的吻看来没人能猜出这一点。但他们不会在这里弄破皮肤，不会流血而造成在衣服上留下证据的风险，但反正在这事后衣服不管怎样也会被烧掉的。

终于，他们的手进行到了裤子的部分。两个人都重重地喘着气逼视对方，等着对方的第一步。Mycroft扬起一边眉毛，Jim窃笑。他并不需要言语，连同内裤一起除下自己的裤子，让Mycroft温柔地抚摸了他坚硬的下身片刻，然后从他大腿上移开把他推到了车的地板上。短暂的犹豫后Mycroft的嘴张开了，然后Jim尽情地捅了进去。

没有前戏，没有预热，仅仅是操着Sherlock Holmes的哥哥的脸。这相当精彩，美味，再没有别的能让他这样激动。两个罪犯，彼此都清楚这只是性，没有更多的东西了。他呻吟着射了出来，依然插在Mycroft喉咙深处。

在他抽出的时候灵巧熟练的手指开始整理他的衣服，扣上扣子扶正领带。“下一次，一座废弃货仓，你可以操我。”他一边说一边从车里出来，都没让另一个人有个喘过气来的机会就漫步走进了夜里，吹着口哨，快乐得就好像他刚成功谋杀后脱身一样——又一次。


End file.
